Succumbing to the Darkness:
by Lone Survivor
Summary: My version of the events which should have followed AVP: Scar and Lex discover themselves with each other.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything relating to AVP: just borrowing the characters for a while.

The queen fought viciously against the weight of the water tower as it forced her off the edge of the cliff. Tearing her claws into the wood planking that was quickly slipping by, the queen made a final attempt to drag her prey down with her into the dark, murky depths of the frozen Antarctic waters. Her inner set of jaws snapping out with unimaginable speed to only slam shut mere inched from the puny humans skull. The planks gave way, and the queen fell into nothingness, her screams echoing off the walls of the cliff racing by her. She plunged into the freezing water, still fighting and thrashing against the mass of the tower, her constant screams drowning in the darkness.

* * *

Lex released a slow, shuddered breath that she had not even realize she'd been holding back. She leaned over the edge of the cliff, watching the retched serpent slip beneath the still waters of the frozen Antarctic. She wasn't sure that the water would kill the queen, or just freeze her… until some dumb-son-of-a-bitch stumbled upon the hulking mass on sonar. Lex hoped that day would never come, and that the bottomless, dark freezing waters would forever hold the terrible nightmare that she and Scar had managed to escape.

Her thoughts turned to the warrior that had saved her life, the queen had impaled him, giving her just enough time to force the hinges that were holding the water tower off to send that insufferable bitch to the bottom of the fucking ocean. She had seen scars limp body flung through the bitter Antarctic sky as the hard meats tail whipped wildly through the air. Where had he landed?

Lex turned from the cliff, stumbling over the remains of the decking that held the tower. She was exhausted, her body sore from the beating she had been through, but no amount of pain she felt would stop her from finding him. She owed him that much, she owed him her life. He had led her out of those maddening passageways, he fought for her, even had enough respect for her to blood her as one of their own. She sub-consciously reached up to brush her fingers over the two simple burns that now etched her cheek. Scanning the remains of the whaling station

Lex spotted several spots of glowing green blood speckling the gleaming white snow that reflected the light for the massive moon that lit the landscape. She moved towards the blood, still scanning the terrain. The wind was picking up, whistling between the buildings left standing. Lex squatted down to inspect the blood, noticing that there was much more than she had originally thought, that is when she heard it, the gentle chittering being carried upon the wind. Her head snapped up, desperately searching for the source. She was up in an instance, racing toward the noise. More blood was strewn over the ground, marking a trail towards the warrior she was frantic to save.

Her heart sunk when she saw him lying in the snow. Lex fell to her knees next to his limp body, her hands instantly reaching out to him, but they hung there in the air above him. What should she do? How could she possible know how to treat his wounds? Her hand came to rest, tracing over the marking Scar had inflicted upon himself for his own blooding. Scars eyes flew open, Lex inhaled sharply, pulling her hand back as though she had been scorched, but Scars reflexes were still more than intact. His hand warped tightly around Lex's wrist, golden eyes focusing on her soft brown stare.

* * *

Scar trilled to her, trying to sooth her obvious anxiety. She had proven herself worthy of his clans mark. He had failed her. He had allowed himself to be taken down by the hard meat queen, but the Ooman had not been so weak. She sprung to action when the tower refused to budge. She had not hesitated; she completed her trial with flawless perfection. Yet instead of feeling an overwhelming sense of pride for herself, she was kneeling in the snow over him, mourning him. She was mourning him. The thought repeated in his mind. Why? He had slaughtered her comrades, threatened her life, and failed her in the end. Yet she still remained with him. He could feel himself drifting into the darkness, the cold surrounding him. He pulled Lex down to him, his tusked inches from her smooth face. He began trilling to her again, trying to calm her and to Scars surprise Lex placed her tiny hand on his face once again. She didn't fear him anymore. She respected him. She traced his blooding scar again, her fingers lithely following the crest of his brow bone down to his alien mouth. She lightly traced up the side of his tusk, seeming almost curious about his anatomy, about his similarities to her race, and more interestingly their dissimilarities. Scar had never felt the tingles that crept up his spine before, each time her fingers brushed against him. He watched her intently, not wanting her to pull away, in fact he realized that he wanted more, wanted her closer.

* * *

Lex brushed her fingers against him, soothing him as best she could. What else could she do? He seemed so distant, so drained of life force…. So close to death. The thought filled her with dread. He had saved her! She had to act, she had to do something, anything to try and re-pay that debt. She couldn't just stand by and watch him die!

"I'm going to move you out of the cold. Stay with me Scar." Lex climbed to her feet. Scanning the near by buildings for shelter. Not much remained of the whaling station, but there were a few buildings still standing. Albeit the shelters were frozen and just as cold as the open air, but at least they would be out of the freezing wind. Lex managed to force a few planks off the demolished water tower deck to fasten a makeshift stretcher to drag Scar to the nearest building. The big brute wasn't easy to maneuver, he was barely conscious, "Just hang in there, I have a plan". She managed to push most of his body on the plank, which she then half slid; half push through the snow to the shack.

Forcing the frozen doors open, Lex discovered more of a storage shed than a living-shelter that she was expecting. The open space was perfect to pull the alien into, but just small enough to capture most of their combined body heat. Tight quarters were always better in these types of environments. She carefully slid Scar inside and closed the door. Crouching by his side again, she lowered her hand to his chest. Scars eyes barely opened, he looked up to her sleepily. "Hey." It seemed like the appropriate thing to say, he didn't understand her anyways. "I'm going to be right back, I'm going to find something to warm you up." Scars hand found Lex's. He cupped it with what was left of his limited strength, nodding to her, as if he understood she was trying to help.

* * *

The ooman startled him when she touched his chest. He tried to open his eye, but they felt so unbelievably heavy. He wanted to sleep… the cold was so overwhelming. Her hand felt warm against him. He reached up to take her hand in his; she was trying to save him. He knew that much. She was trying to tell him something, staring at him with such concern. Was she worried about being left alone? Surely she would survive, she had survived the hard meat, received only minor injuries, she shouldn't be concerning herself with him. He was as good as gone in this freezing hellhole, the predator species was naturally colder blooded, Scars race had evolved for warm humid environments, not frozen tundra's. She began to stand again, and Scar reluctantly let go of her warmth. He had a feeling she would return; he just hoped he could fight the shadows that long.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own AVP or any characters associated with Aliens/Predator.

-This is my first fanfic so I appreciate any reviews!

Chapter 2:

The wind was howling now, blowing large drifts of snow across the barren landscape of the Antarctic. Lex stumbled through the blinding flurry, barely able to distinguish where the remaining building were standing. She had found it strange how difficult it had been for her to pull away from Scar, the way he had gripped onto her hand made her feel like he was reluctant to let go as well. Lex brushed this off as the fact that he did not want to be alone in what he felt may be his last dying moments. She was bound and determined to not allow that to happen. If it cost her life she would give it, honorably.

Even with the blizzard like conditions, Lex managed to find what she was looking for. The light flicker of fire in the desolate white abyss was a dead give away, but she had feared with the miserable environment that the fiery building the queen had fallen into would have died out. She had no idea how the structure had even managed to catch fire here; the only guess she could gather was that there had been some sort of explosive housed in the shack. Lex only hopped that the fire had managed to thaw out some of the surrounding wood enough for her to burn. She was certain that Scars body wasn't adapted to the heat; just examining his skin she could tell that he was almost reptilian. Reptiles lived for heat since they could not produce their own; this compelled her to create heat for him. Maybe if she was able to warm his body up, it could heal itself. She really didn't have much of an option at this point.

Scar could barely hear the distant sounds of the winds howling outside his shelter. His eyes were closed and he was beginning to find it more difficult to even remain awake and conscious. His wounds still seeped blood, but they has begun to coagulate. He had no idea how long the Ooman had been gone for, but it seemed like hours. He wanted so badly for her to return, to touch his skin and comfort him with her soft brown eyes. What had changed in him that he cared about being comforted? Why had he taken such a strong liking to this tiny dark skinned female Ooman? His mind kept returning to her delicate hand stroking his blooding scar, the way they had felt so tiny and fragile in his hands. Yet he remembered the way she had fought, how bravely she had defended herself and him from the hard meat; this made his chest swell with pride. His tiny Ooman had fought just as bravely as any Yautija warrior. She fought even in the face of ultimately defeat, and even now, when he knew there was nothing to be done for him, she fought to try and save him. What a brave little Ooman.

Wait? Had he just called her his? Had he really allowed himself to lay such a claim over this female? In his species, the females laid claim to the males, not the other way around. There were no feelings of commitment or want other than for the limited time of the mating period. Males were simply there for the taking, to sire sucklings and to hunt. Why then did he feel such a want and desire for this ooman to be near him? Scars mind wandered back to Lex. She was exotic in his eyes, although she could look better with a nice set of mandibles…. But no, that would not suit her. She was tiny and delicate compared to him, yet she possessed such a distinguishable bravery. She was small and with very limited strength, but she was fast and intelligent, she could make a formidable hunting partner.

The idea stuck him with force. Could he possible even contemplate such a thing? Had it ever been done before? Would he be outcasts and shunned by his clan for offering up such an idea to the high counsel?

Lex managed to pile some semi-dry wood onto itself in a nice little stack with a piece of metal roofing on the bottom to keep it up off the snow. She had stacked the wood around the burning piece of wood that she planned to transport back to the small shack where Scar was dying.

Scar was dying. She had to think of more to do for him, the heat alone would not keep him alive. Lex faintly remembered the Snow Cats near the edge of the massive cliff that looked down on the abandoned whaling station. She could get the fire stared for Scar and then scale the cliffs to find medical supplies or even a small survival kit or two. There would be no way she could haul the big alien up the cliff with his present condition, he had to way twice as much as her…. If not more.

Lex pushed the make shift sled back to the shelter, inching her way forward in the unforgiving wind of the arctic. She needed to hurry, her hands were becoming numb, and her exposed upper body was burning from the wind that whipped around her body. She must have been a sight to behold. Willing her feet to move forward with increased speed she followed her fast disappearing footsteps back to the small shed.

Placing herself between the wind and the sled she forced the door open, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of the perfectly still alien in front of her. She could not distinguish the rise and fall of his chest, and she no longer heard the faint trilling of his breathe as he slept. She pushed the sled in and out of her way as she rushed forward to his side. How the hell do you give CPR to an alien?

The darkness surrounded Scar. He felt so heavy, yet so light at the same time. This must be how floating in the darkness of space feels. The biting cold still nipping at his flesh, and fogging his motor functions. He felt his breath start to come in raspy agonal gasps, the pain in his chest threatening to burn into his very soul. He couldn't hold on. The icy fingers of death had him, dragging him down into the dark abyss that no creature truly knows.

That is when he felt the warmth against him. He felt air flow into his lungs, felt the oxygen flow through his veins. He felt his body trying to absorb all the heat it could, he felt his arm wrap around something, or was It someone soft. His eyes snapped open, inhaling a deep breath, like he had been held under water for an extended period of time. That is when he realized what it was that he held. The ooman stared down at him, her soft brown eye glistening in the soft flicker of light. Scar couldn't help but stare up at her, his breathing hitching in his throat from a combination of pain from her practically laying on his wound and from the strange feeling he felt growing in his stomach, moving upwards towards his chest. She must have done something to bring him back from the brink he felt that he was to far gone from to save himself.

Scar moved his hand up Lex's back, tracing his claws lightly up her spine as his fingers made their way to her hair. He gripped a hand full and ran it through his lightly clenched fist. Her hair was soft; he loved the way it felt. Slowly, as if not to frighten her, he moved his hand to her cheek and lightly brushed over her blooding scar with the back of his hand, Lex shivered slightly but Scar continued. His fingers found their way to her smooth lips, brushing delicately against their plump surface. Lex's mouth instantly opened slightly, breathing a shallow breath in at the surprising affectionate touch of this predator.

Scar purred to her lightly, and Lex began to wonder if the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation was mistaken for something more. Shock suddenly washed over her as she realized that she would not mind him taking it as something more, she was strangely attracted to this humanoid creature, there was something so animalistic about him, something so raw and untamed, she suddenly felt the urge to touch him intimately as he had to her.

Lex's hand moved from Scars shoulder where it had been, tracing up his clavicle, brushing over his throat and along the line of his jaw. She lightly traced his mandible, testing the sharpness of the tusk that capped the alien feature. She remembered not hesitating to push his limp tusks aside to access his inner mouth the force air into his lungs, but now she felt self-conscious, wondering if this was really what Scar was thinking.

Although he was enjoying her warmth and proximity over him, the pain from her weight on his open wound was considerable. He allowed his hands to travel down the sides of her body, staring into her wide brown eyes, to come to rest upon her delicate hips. Purring to reassure her of his intentions, he slowly lifted on her hips to move her to his side. The small Ooman attempted to move, to slide out of his grasp, but Scar tightened his grip on her. She had resuscitated him some how, that would make it twice now that he owed a life debt to this tiny warrior, and just then he formulated in his mind how he would approach the council to allow this female Ooman to be placed in her own chiva to be ranked among the honored warriors of their species.

Scar began to feel the heat from the fire the Ooman had produced creep up his frozen flesh, he did not know where the Ooman had managed to come upon fire in the god forsaken land, but for the first time since the queen had emerged from the frozen ice he felt that with the help of this Ooman he called his own, he may live to see the return of his clans ship. Scar shifted his head to gaze down at the small female who rested stiffly next to him, she looked up to him and he trilled to her, reflexively pulling her close for her warmth and to soothe her obvious anxiety.


End file.
